


In the eye of the storm

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: When a storm hits New York City and a murderer is on the loose will the Reagan's have to lose a family member just to catch a killer
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 130
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,I am back with another story, and I do apologise for the wait, now let us being this story

Augusta Rehabilitation Center New York City

Come on Sean,Nurse Alice says, two more reps and then you can take a break

I hate this,Sean yells, I have not being able to walk and I hate that I cost my family all that money,but mostly I hate that I am confined to that stupid wheelchair.

WOW, Melinda says, I can see that you are having a good day

What are you doing here? Sean asks angrily

Well, I was going to ask you if you are ready to get out of that wheelchair and start trying to walk again, Melinda says, but if you don't want me around I can leave

Did you hear about what my grandpa did,Sean asks,he has forbidden Nikki or Jack to visit me while I am here

Nikki doesn't want to see you like this, Melinda says

I am partially deaf and my spine is damage, Sean says,why can't I at least have my brother and cousin visit me? 

Henry's house

Have you been to see Sean since he was transferred to the rehabilitation center, Henry asks

No Pop, Frank says I have been busy

To busy to visit your grandson? Henry asks

Drop it Pop, Frank says I will go when I can

Crime scene Manhattan

What do we got,Danny Reagan asks

Female approximately 32 years old with blunt force tramu, Megan says

Third one this week, Joe says, seems like every night that it storms we get another victim

Let's get a perimeter up and do a door to door,Danny says

Detective Reagan and Agent Reagan,a news reporter says,Is this the work of a serial killer

No comment,Danny and Joe say,

Get back behind the yellow line, Joe says,, move the onlookers back another two hundred feet

Hey Danny,How's Sean doing, Joe asks

I haven't seen him since he was transferred to the Rehabilitation center, Danny says, Linda goes every other day but Sean is just so angry that she comes home crying because she thinks that she failed to protect her child

How much longer does he have to be at the rehab center, Joe asks

Another month,Danny says, he was placed in the center for a four months program to help him get use to the wheelchair and teach him how to use the hearing aid

Does anyone else besides Linda visit, Joe asks

Melinda goes by every other day,but Nikki and Jack were forbidden to go by Dad and he hasn't visited and Gramps hasn't been able to visit yet either,Danny says with a frown

I know that Jamie wanted to visit last week but he decided to go visit Eddie instead, Joe says

Erin got sick the last two times she was supposed to go, Danny says, I just can't bring myself to go

So that just leaves Linda and Melinda, Joe says, and I guarantee that Dark isn't going to like any of our excuses

Do you think that she knows that only her and Linda are going to visit him? Danny asks

Detective Reagan,we have an ID of the victim, Tracey Grimes 1711 amboy rd Staten island NY, Megan says

That's my old neighborhood, Danny says, I live at 1712 amboy rd

Do you know who Tracey Grimes is, Joe asks

I guess she is Walter and Sara Grimes daughter, Danny says

Augusta Rehabilitation Center

My mom visits just about as much as you do, Sean says but I haven't seen any of the other family members

You know that Jack is not allowed to see you and neither is Nikki, Melinda says

I know about what happened with Nikki and the roof so I can understand why she and Jack don't come and visit,but my dad hasn't been here yet and Erin, Jamie and Joe have not come by or called, Pops calls me every day but Gramps hasn't called me or come to visit me, Sean says

You are getting out soon, Melinda says, and I have already gotten a place where you can live since you made it abundantly clear that you were not moving back home

I don't want mom trying to wait on me hand and foot, Sean says with a smile, you know that she would

No matter how old you get your still her baby boy, Melinda says

Excuse me but visiting hours are over and he has a group therapy session to get to,Nurse Alice says

Will you visit me again tomorrow, Sean asks

If you want me to come back and visit I will Melinda replies

I would like that, Sean says and could you bring me some food, the food here sucks


	2. Chapter 2

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Connor says,how's Sean doing today

He's angry about being paralyzed, Melinda says, but mostly I think he is hurt that no one else besides Linda and I are visiting him

Joe and Danny haven't been to see him, Connor asks

Nope,Dark says, I didn't have the heart to tell him that the real reason why Nikki and Jack haven't been to see him is because Nikk's nervous break down and Jack having to be with her at all times because she is scared that he will be hit by a car

Damn, I feel sorry for her, Connor says but why the hell hasn't Danny been to see him,or Joe, Erin, Jamie, Frank or Henry

Erin has been battling a server stomach virus and Jamie went to visit Eddie, Melinda says,as for as Joe,he said that he couldn't bear to see Sean like that and I don't know why Frank hasn't been there, Henry calls daily

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, I'm home, Danny says as he walks in the house

Hey, Linda replies, I fixed you some chicken and rice

Thanks babe,Danny says, how was Sean today

He's angry, Linda says, I asked him if he wanted to move back home and he said that he would rather not live here because I am still healing and he doesn't want me to wait on him

He's going to be okay,Danny says

How do you know, Linda says, I go and see him and Melinda visits him but no one else has and it's been three months and not once have you been up to visit him or even pick up the phone and call him

Linda honey I told you that I just can't see him like that,Danny says

Danny, Linda says,He is paralyzed and even if he does get to walk again it's not going to be like it was before the accident

I know that Linda, Danny yells, you think that because I don't visit him that I don't care, I can't see my son hurt and me not being able to make it better

Then pick up the damn phone and call him , Linda retorts, the doctor told us that we needed to keep his spirits up and only Melinda and I are trying to do just that

Dark's house

Hey Dark, Joe says,how's Sean

You know, I visit him just about every day and imagine my surprise when he told me that outside of me and his mom none of the rest of you have, Dark says, Henry calls him but nothing from the rest of you

Look, Joe says as he starts cutting up the carrots and potatoes,I know that I should go see him or at least call him but I have this fear that I am going to lose him when I just got him back since I have been gone

What's Frank's excuse, Connor asks as he starts grilling the steaks

Don't know, Joe says, Danny just can't bear to see him look that

Linda is getting pissed off at that fact,along with none of the other Reagan going to see him, Melinda says

I guess she wouldn't be happy with us not going to see him, Joe says with a grin

If you remember correctly, Connor says,if Linda isn't happy then you all will have to deal with Dark

Not this time,Dark says,my responsibility is to be there for Sean, not guilty trip the people who should want to see him and help with his treatment

Shall we discuss the case, Connor asks

Yes,Dark says I believe that would be best

Erin's apartment

Hey Aunt Erin, Jack says, I made dinner, and Nikki managed to eat some food today

Thank you Jack, Erin says, I wish that she was getting better but she seems to be doing worse

I was wondering if I could call Sean, Jack says, I know that Gramps said that I can't go see him, but I would like to talk to him

I will ask your mom if she thinks that it would be a good idea, Erin says,we don't really know what will set Nikki off again

It's not her fault that she had a nervous break down when she saw what Sean looked like after the last surgery, Jack says

I know, Erin says but I feel horrible that you don't get to visit him because you are here taking care of her


	3. Chapter 3

Augusta Rehabilitation Center

Very good Sean, Alice says, you are getting so much better at this

Thanks,Sean says and thanks for putting up with me, I know that I can be a handful

It's my pleasure, Alice says, you are one of my favorite patients

How we doing today, Melinda asks as she hands Sean a bag of food and a drink

Better now that I have real food,Sean says with a grin, I was told today that I am going to be released from here three weeks earlier than expected, so I can go home on Friday

I know that, Linda says, I was called and told

Hey mom, Sean says, look Aunt Melinda brought me chicken and fries

I can see that, Linda says, but I brought you some dessert

Chocolate chip cookies, Sean asks

Yes, Linda says with a smile

This is great, Sean says, I have done over a hundred reps and I have a great meal and on Friday I will be at my apartment that Melinda got for me

Yes, Melinda and Linda says, but we also have keys to the apartment as per our agreement

Okay, but call before you come over, Sean says, I might have a girl over

WHAT!?? Linda says, I don't think so

I will call before I come over, Melinda says, but if you don't answer by the third ring I will fly over to make sure that you are ok

Fair enough Sean says with a grin

Melinda and Linda continue to visit with Sean until visiting hours are over

Erin's apartment

How is she doing today, Frank asks

She had an issue last night were she saw Sean and Jack dead, and it was in the car accident, Erin says

How's Jack doing, Frank asks

He's angry about not getting to be there for his brother, Erin says, I don't blame him especially since you told Linda that he was not allowed to even call Sean

We are going to have to tiptoe around this until Sean gets out and comes home, Frank says, do you think that I don't want to go see Sean, I do, but I can't because of the damage it can cause Nikki

I don't think Sean's going to see it that way, Erin says,he will hate me, and you

54 precinct

All I'm saying is that every time it storms we get another victim, Joe says, the press is calling him the storm killer.

I know that,Danny says, I found out yesterday that Sean gets out of the rehab center on Friday.

Well that's good news isn't it, Joe says

No, Danny says, I still haven't called him or gone to see him yet

How's Linda taken the fact that only her and Dark are going to see him and only Gramps calls him

I am sleeping on the couch, Danny says, especially since Dad said that Jack couldn't call Sean and I agreed with him

Does Linda know how bad Nikki is, Joe asks

Yes, Danny says but she said that calling Sean would help him but like always Dad is putting Nikki first

Well, he is, Joe says, and before you say anything hear me out,Dad could call Sean from his office but doesn't, Jack should be allowed to be there for his brother but can't and it's because Dad has decided that Nikki needs our support more than Sean does

What's your excuse for not visiting or calling, Danny says

Same as yours,Dark says, but it's not going to be a problem because Sean has done the maximum amount of the exercises that the center requires he doesn't know it yet but he is actually coming home tomorrow

Tomorrow, Danny and Joe say

Yes, so you and your family better come up with some damn good excuse why you couldn't pick up the phone and call him if you couldn't visit him and Nikki is not going to be a good answer

especially since he's already taken issues with Frank putting her before him and Jack

What should we do, Joe says

I think that in this case you are going to find that no matter what excuse you use, Sean might not forgive any of you, Melinda says but I didn't come here to talk about that, bring me up to speed on the case

Alright, Danny says with a sigh,we have three victims,all female and all between the ages of twenty five and thirty five years old

All are killed by blunt force tramu and it's usually to the back of or side of the head, Joe says

What do we know about the victims,Dark asks

They are all from Staten Island and all work and we're found in Manhattan, Danny says

Are they married, single or what, Dark asks

One married,one single and one divorced, Joe says

There is no discernible pattern,Danny says

Except for the fact that the killer uses the storms as a cover to commit his crimes,Dark says,we need to talk to the ME


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean comes home and loses his temper with all the Reagans except for Henry and Linda

Augusta Rehabilitation Center

Hey Aunt Melinda,Hey mom,why are y'all here,Sean asks

To pick you up and take you home, Melinda says

Haha, Sean says very funny but I don't get out until Friday

Here's his stuff and his exercise schedule is in the bag, Alice says with a smile,now I don't want to see you back here again okay Sean

I'm really going home, Sean asks with tears in his eyes

Yep,Dark says and if you are good we might even stop for pizza

Let's go,Sean says as he rolls his wheelchair down the hallway.

Sean's apartment

I think that it is a good idea for Nikki not to be here, Frank says, I am glad that Baker agreed to sit with her

Me too, Erin says, I am scared that Sean is going to be angry that we never visited or called him

It's ok sis, Jamie says, he will get over it soon, lucky for us he's more like his mom instead of his dad

I object to that statement,Danny says as he walks in with pizza and drinks

Linda just called and they are pulling in now, Joe says

Welcome home Sean, Frank says as Sean rolls into the room.

Hey, Sean says as everyone greets him, what's going on

We are celebrating your homecoming,Erin says

Why, Sean asks, you were to busy to call or visit me so why bother

Sean, Frank says, that's not fair,we had to support Nikki

WHAT, Sean says, I almost died, and I wind up paralyzed and partially deaf and you couldnt be concerned about me because of Nikki

He doesn't know, Erin asks

Sean, Jack says, Nikki had a nervous break down and I have had to be with her every day since

Did the rest of the family visit her,Sean asks

Yes, Danny says we did visit with her daily

Get out,Sean says

What, Joe asks

GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT,, Sean yells, I don't want to see any of you except for my mom and Aunt Melinda

Sean son you have to understand, Danny says,we had to make the decision of who needs were more important

I AM YOUR SON,Sean yells and you picked her over me, so go back to your precious Nikki

Sean, Frank says, I told them not to visit or call you

I Am no longer your grandson, now get the hell out of my apartment,Sean snaps before rolling out of the room

You heard him, Henry says,let's all go and let him calm down

Sean's Den

Hey,Dark says

Are you going to tell me that I was out of line for kicking them out, Sean asks

Nope,Dark replies I personally think that you handle the situation very well

So why are you still here, Sean asks as Linda walks out of the apartment

The anger and resentment you are feeling,Dark says I want you to do something for me

What, just let it go,Sean says

No,Dark says I want you to hold onto it, I want you to revele in it because that's going to help get you out of that chair

How,Sean asks

Everytime you want to give up I want you to remember how you are feeling today and I want you to let it be the fire that drives you, I plan on training you to be able to walk again,Dark says

When do we start and does anyone else have to know, Sean asks

We start in the morning and just me and you for now,Dark says as she starts to leave

Henry's house

Well that went well, Joe says, I never thought he would be so angry

He has every right to be mad at us, Erin says,we could have at least called him and check in with him

We couldn't risk Nikki hearing about him being paralyzed and partially deaf, Frank says, she is very fragile right now

He hates me, Danny says sadly, I have lost my baby boy

It's going to be okay dad,Jack says, I will call him tomorrow and talk to him

No your not, Linda says,we should all be ashamed of how we have treated him

We did what was necessary to protect Nikki, Frank says

Yes, Henry says and by doing so we have lost Sean possible for good

Next morning at the Reaper training facility in New York City

Wow, Sean says, what is this place

Hey Dark, Andy says, long time since I've seen you

Hey Andy, this is my nephew Sean,Dark says

Hey Sean,nice wheels, I had a set just like them, Andy says with a grin

So how come you are able to walk again, Sean asks

Because of this crazy lady who you call your Aunt, Andy says, she believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself

Sean I am setting a time limit for you to be in that chair,Dark says

What's the time limit, Sean asks

Eight weeks from today you are going to be walking around without the chair and my buddies here are going to help me train you,Dark says, I will have to let your mom know but she will keep it a secret from everyone else

I can do this,Sean says

Yes you can, Andy will be helping you with your training and he will drive you home and pick you up daily,Dark says, now I have to go to work

Thanks Aunt Melinda,Sean says as Dark leaves

Let's do this Andy says

Let's go, Sean says as he rolls his wheelchair into the training room

Federal Building Joe's Office

I just can't believe that he kicked us out and he told dad that he was no longer his grandson, Joe says

What the hell did you really expect, Connor says,he's seventeen years old and his entire family with the exception of his mom and HER sister ignored him for over three months

We didn't have a choice, Joe says

Bullshit, Connor says, you could have called him from here, his aunt Erin could have called him from her office downstairs, Danny could have called him from home or his precinct, you all choose not to and now you are reaping what you down

Dad said that we,,

Joe, Connor says, I don't know if you are aware of the fact but Frank Reagan is not the boss of you any more, you are a grown ass man so stop with the Dad said bullshit, you all fucked up and now you need to deal with it

Wow,Dark says,wonder what pissed Connor off

Sean threw us out yesterday and you did nothing to stop him,Joe accuses

That's right,Dark agrees, because I happen to agree with him one hundred percent

Why, Joe whines

All his life Sean has known that in Frank's eyes Nikki comes first and now it's cemented that it's true for everyone else except his mom

Well Jack doesn't feel that way, Joe says

No,but Jack didn't stand up to Frank either,Dark says and if I was Sean I would have kicked y'all out too

Danny and Linda's house

Are you going to see Sean today, Danny asks as he pours coffee for Linda and himself

No, Linda says, I have an appointment with Dr.Gia and then I need to clean the house and do laundry because that is your last clean shirt

He's really mad at me,Danny says sadly

Yes he is, Linda agrees, I told you weeks ago to pick up the phone and call him but you didn't listen

1 PP Frank's Office

What's wrong Frank, Garrett asks

Sean got so mad at us when he found out that we visited Nikki daily but I told the rest of the family not to call him or visit him because it could have caused problems with Nikki, Frank says

You deserve it,Baker says, and y'all are not dealing with Nikki correctly either, Sean is paralyzed and partially deaf he might walk again but it's not likely how do you plan on keeping that from her?

I don't know, Frank says

Erin's Office

We messed up big time, Erin says

I know that, Jamie says, but there is nothing we can do to fix it

We could call Sean and talk to him, Erin says

I tried calling him but he just hangs up the phone and won't talk to me, Jamie says

Is he not talking to anyone else, Erin asks

He talks to Linda and Melinda and Gramps but not to the rest of us, Jamie admits

What about Jack, Erin says has he spoken to him

Nope, Jamie says he will not talk to Jack either

What do we do now, Erin says


	5. Chapter 5

I have no idea what we should do, Jamie says, I just know that a storm is brewing and it's going to be a long hard rain

Reapers training facility

Ok Sean,Andy says, I am going to harness you up and we are going to see if we can wiggle your toes

I suffered from an injury to my spine,Sean says, I didn't break anything in my spine but the doctors don't know why I can't walk

We will get you back on your feet in no time, Andy says with a smile

Let's do it,Sean says with a smile

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, thank you so much for the infrared microscope, Megan says,it has been a great help

No problem,Dark says, I have some questions about the three victims

Go ahead, Megan says

There was no other marks on them except for the blow to the head which is what kills them,is that correct? Dark asks

Yes,no signs of sexual assult or robbery, Megan says, the victims purses and jewelry is still on them

They are most likely killed right where the bodies are found,Dark says,which means that our killer either knows the victims or they are just at the wrong place at the wrong time

So which one is it, Megan says

Both,Dark says,all three women lived on Staten Island and all three worked in Manhattan

But they worked in different places, Joe says

Yes, Dark replies but they had the same job as a receptionist

You think that the killer was a client of the companies where they worked? Danny asks

I don't believe that's accurate,Dark says, I believe that the killer is a delivery person

Why do you think that, Joe asks

The business that would have shared clients wouldn't have someone who could bash in someone's head with a single blow,but delivery companies would because of the strength it requires to lift some of the heavier packages,Dark replies as they leave the ME office

Have you talked to Sean today, Danny asks, I tried to call him but he refuses to talk to me and hangs up

He's doing the same thing with Erin, Jamie,Dad and me,Joe says

Serves you right,Dark says, you turned your backs on him and you really thought that he would accept the excuses you gave

I had to help Nikki, Danny says,we knew what was going on with Sean but we don't know what is going on with her

Try looking at it from Sean's perspective,Dark says, his own father couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone and call him and check on him but could go check on Nikki daily, how do you think that made him feel

Nikki isn't getting any better, Joe says

Maybe you should take her to a physiotherapist,Dark says

Why would you say that, Danny asks

Because Sean's injuries are physical but Nikki is injured emotional and babying her isn't doing anything,Dark says, except making Sean hate all of you

Do you think he hates us, Joe asks

He kicked y'all out of his apartment and refuses to speak to any of you,Dark says, what the hell do you think

I don't know what to think, Danny says,Dad said that this was for the best and that Sean would understand why we didn't visit him

You should have listened to Linda and called him,Dark says and now it's to late and these are the consequences of your actions

Danny and Linda's house

Hello Frank, Linda says, what are you doing here

May I come in and talk to you, Frank asks

Sure, Linda says, what do you want to talk about

I need you to get Sean to work with us on helping Nikki, Frank says

Do you ever listen to your self Frank? Linda asks, you are like a broken record,help Nikki, support Nikki,but to hell with helping Sean or supporting Sean

Look I know that it isn't fair to Sean, believe me I know this, Frank says, but he's at a point where he's okay and she is not getting better

How the HELL DO YOU KNOW IF HE'S OKAY, Linda shouts, you have shown time and time again that Nikki is the only grandchild you give a damn about.

Look Linda, Frank says

Get out, Linda snaps

If you will just, Frank says

Leave before I smack the hell out of you, Linda snarls

Frank leaves Danny and Linda's house and starts to cry on the way home


	6. Chapter 6

Crime scene Manhattan

It rained last night and we have another victim, Joe says, I'm beginning to think that it's the rain that's killing them

That's probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard, Danny says

Yeah it sounded better in my head, Joe says

Then maybe you should kept it there, Dark says, I believe that I know this woman

How do you know her, Joe asks

She works for the Residential Marketing company that I bought my property from and also the apartment that Sean lives in,Dark says

What was her job there, Joe asks

Oddly enough she was called the office manager,Dark says which is another name for a receptionist

Great ,,Danny says so now what do we do

Notice her shoes,Dark says

What about them, Joe asks

There on the wrong foot,Dark says as the ME takes the body away

1PP Frank's Office

How are you doing today boss, Gormely asks

My granddaughter is a shell of her former self and my grandson hates me, Frank says, outside of that I'm great

The press is wanting to know if we have any leads on the storm killer, Garrett says

No comment, Frank says,where's Baker

She took the day off, Garrett says, she said that you don't listen to her or anyone else so she is going on a short vacation

Oh, Frank says

Henry's house

Hi Sean, Henry says,how are you doing today

I'm fine, Sean says, I have to do some exercises and then I have to study for finals but I don't mind

Have you spoken to the rest of the family yet, Henry asks

I spoke to mom an hour ago and Melinda this morning and now you, Sean replies

What about Erin, Joe,Jamie or your dad, Henry says

Why would I want to talk to people who don't give a damn about me, Sean asks

I don't understand why they couldn't call you, Henry says

What is going on with Nikki, Sean asks, Melinda and mom told me that she tried to jump off the roof of the hospital but they didn't tell me anything else

Nikki went to your room to visit you after your last brain surgery and she had a complete nervous break down and had to be carried out of your room, Henry says,we have not mentioned that you are paralyzed and partially deaf to her and that's why the rest of the family didn't visit or call you

That's a bullshit excuse, Sean says, you called me every day and Mom and Melinda visited me so there's no excuse for why the rest of the family didn't expect for they didn't give a damn about me and only cared about Nikki

I don't know what to tell you Sean, Henry says, I argued with Frank about the decision to cut contact with you until you were home but he wouldn't budge

I have to go Gramps, Sean says I will talk to you later

Reaper training

Good Sean,Andy says, one foot at a time

How long does it take to get back into a natural rythem, Sean asks as he takes small steps

You have to find your own rythem Sean, Andy says, now I want you to remember how anger you were when you found out why none of your family visited you expect for your mom and channel that anger into movement of your legs,clear everything else out of your mind and just feel the movement of your legs as you walk forward

Good job Sean, your almost there,Andy says as Sean walks the length of half the room

I did it, Sean says with tears in his eyes, I walked

Yes you did Andy says, now let's see if you can push any weights with your legs

Glaslow Security Office

What's bumming ye out, Walter asks

My nephew still won't speak to me, Jamie says

Is he the one who was in the hospital and is paralyzed and partially deaf now,Walter asks

Yes, Jamie says, when Nikki had her nervous break down my dad decided that we couldn't call or visit him because she wasn't told that he was paralyzed and partially deaf

Sounds to me like you done a huge disservice to both em, Walter says, coddling her, and throwing him away

He found out about it a few days ago and he kicked us out of his apartment and refuses to speak to any of us, Jamie says

Don't blame him, Walter says, that's not how a family should act, especially since her mum was with her

His mom visited him, Jamie says with a pout

Yes, but all of you coddle her and where was he,out in the cold,Walter says, now shut her yapping and let's get to work

Federal Building Dark's Office

How is Sean doing with his special training, Connor asks

He's doing good,Dark says, but you can't tell Joe anything about it

Wasn't planning on telling him, Connor says, also I ran the names of all the victims and they do have one other thing in common besides where they lived and the type of job they did

Oh really,Dark says and what is that? 

They are all members of the exact same gym and they all went on the exact same days


	7. Chapter 7

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Francis Xavier Reagan,Dark says I think we should have a conversation

I was wondering when you would come over to beat my ass, Frank says

Linda told me that you went to her house and asked her to get Sean to work with y'all on helping Nikki, Dark says

I did, Frank says and she rightly so kicked me out of her house

Tell me something Frank,Dark says,why the hell did you make the decision to cut contact with Sean when he needed y'all the most just because of Nikki having a nervous break down

What do you know about my mom, Frank asks

Not much, Dark says, she died a couple of weeks before Danny and Linda got married

Let me tell you about my mom and then maybe you can understand why I have been so against contact with Sean to protect Nikki, Frank says

Ok,Dark replies start talking

My mom growing up was a force to be reckoned with, like your Aunt Stella, Frank says, and a few years before she died she also had a nervous break down just like Nikki's

What caused it,Dark asks

Several things, Frank says, I was shot in the line of duty, Dad was working later everyday and the family wasn't communication with each other

Go on,Dark says

For years we tried everything to bring her out of it, Frank says,we took her to therapist and doctor's,we would spend countless hours with her

Go on,Dark says, what happened to your mom

She took a whole bottle of pills and washed them down with a glass of whiskey, Frank says as he starts to cry,my mom was so depressed from the nervous break down that she committed suicide and I am afraid that Nikki will do the same thing

What does any of this have to do with the way you treated Sean,Dark says

What do you mean, Frank asks, I don't want my granddaughter to kill herself the way my mom did

True,Dark says but that has absolutely nothing to do with Sean and the way you treated him

How can you say that, Frank says with tears in his eyes

You didn't stay by Nikki's side ,Dark says, you came to work each day right

Yes, Frank says I worked and then I went to see her each night

Yet while you were at work you couldn't pick up the phone and call your grandson,Dark says, he was hurting too but outside of his mom and me he had no other family members to offer him support of any kind  
I can understand why you didn't want to mention his condition in Nikki's present but you could have at least reached out to Sean when you were here

I was just so focused on not losing her to suicide that it never accured to me to call him from here, Frank says

You might not lose Nikki,Dark says, but you have already lost Sean, you might want to think about that

Federal Building Joe's Office

Dark called and said that the manager of the gym confirmed that all the women are members, Connor says as he puts the file on Joe desk

Am I an asshole, Joe asks

Yes, Connor replies you are a huge asshole

I'm being serious, Joe says, I just tried to call Sean and he said that he doesn't want to talk to me and I will admit I got mad and said that he could listen

What did he say, Connor says

He called me an asshole and told me to go fuck myself, Joe says

He said that to you, Connor says

Not those exact words but in a nutshell yes, Joe replies and he isn't speaking to anyone else except for Gramps, Linda and Dark

So the three people who made the effort to be there for him are the ones who he has a relationship with, Connor says, how dare he

It's not funny, Joe says

No, Connor says,it's horrible that you are blaming him for doing to y'all what y'all did to him

That's different,Joe argues

How, Connor says, because it was okay for you to treat him like shit because of Nikki but he doesn't have the right to treat you like shit because he knows his worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wrote about Betty Reagan's mental health and the fact she comitted suicide.If you or someone you know have talked about comitting suicide or even thought about it please please reach out and get help


	8. Chapter 8

Reaper training facility

Hey Dark, Andy says, you was right, he can walk

Let's see him do that,Dark says with a grin

Come on Sean, Tyler says,push as hard as you can with your legs

I can do this, Sean says as he pushes the hundred pounds of weights up and down

Good job Sean,Dark says, now let's see if you can get up and walk to me

Okay, Sean says as Tyler helps him sit up and grab ahold of the walking bar, Sean looks directly at Dark and says I can do this and he walks across the room to where she is standing

I guess the reason why you couldn't walk was a mental block,Dark says with a smirk

What's that, Sean asks as Andy brings him the wheelchair to rest in

It's where your mind was telling your legs that they couldn't move,Dark says, I figured it out when the doctor said that there wasn't anything broken in your spine

Why didn't you ever tell me, Sean asks

You weren't ready to fight to regain your ability to walk again until you got really mad,Dark says

So why didn't you tell me that Nikki had a nervous break down and that's why no one else would call or visit me, Sean asks

Because I believe that that is a bullshit excuse and I have no intentions of propagate that lie,Dark says, I believe that what she is going through has nothing to do with you but you were in my opinion and your mom's being punished to protect Nikki and I will never agree with something like that

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says with a sad smile,how's Sean doing today

I talked to him earlier and he sounded good Linda says, he is exercising and studying

Is something bothering you babe,Danny asks

Your father came by yesterday and he had the gall to ask me to get Sean to work with y'all on helping Nikki, Linda says, he even said that Sean was okay, like he would even know or care how Sean is

Linda,Danny says I understand that you are mad at us for not being there for Sean

No Danny, Linda says I am furious about how y'all treated him and I am disappointed that you cared more about what was best for Nikki and didn't care if it was best for Sean

She's not doing good,Danny says,if she knew that he was partially deaf and paralyzed it could cause her alot of problems

How do you think Sean is doing, Linda says, I understand that you care about Nikki, I do to but I don't think you should have put her needs over Sean's

I wasn't putting her needs over his, Danny says I was just trying to keep her safe from another break down

By letting your son believe that you don't care about him and prefer her well-being over his, Linda says, because under all that anger is a hurt young man who believes that his dad and the rest of his family don't care about him at all

Sean's apartment

Hey Sean, Connor says, do you mind if I come in

Come on in, Sean says,why are you here

I wanted to talk to you about your family, Connor says

Outside of my Pop,mom and Aunt Melinda I refuse to speak to anyone else, Sean says I will never forgive them for the way they treated me

I don't blame you, Connor says,there's no excuse for them not calling you and checking in on you to make sure that you were okay

So you think I have the right to be mad, Sean says

Yes, Connor says, you have the right to be mad at all of them but not your brother

Why shouldn't I be mad at Jack, Sean says he didn't call me or visit me

He wasn't allowed to, Connor says, he asked if he could at least call you but Frank told him no because Nikki might hear that you are paralyzed and partially deaf

Why does she matter to Gramps, but I don't, Sean asks

I don't think that it's as simple as she matter and you don't, Connor says, although with the way your grandfather told your dad to go back to work when you were having the first of three surgeries I can be wrong but I don't think that I am

What do you mean that grandpa told dad to get back to work while I was in surgery, Sean says

I thought you knew that Dark took over the case so your dad could stay at the hospital with your mom and you and Jack, Connor says

I wasn't told about it, Sean says but then again mom wouldn't tell me something like that and Dark would just smack Grandpa around for saying that

Yes Dark does have the tendency to hit first and ask questions never, Connor says, did she ever tell you about the time that she took me zip lining

No, Sean says with a grin

We were in a small town in France and there was a zip line from one side of this valley to the other, Connor says as he starts cooking dinner for Sean and himself, now I have never been zip lining and I forgot to release the brake so that I was still moving so I am hanging in the air with my feet flapping like a duck trying to paddle in the water,,

OMG,Sean says as he laughs, what did you do

Your aunt zips up to me and says that if I release the brake I wouldn't be flapping like that so I released the brake and I guess it was to much to fast because I flew right into a bunch of trees, Connor says

Oh no, Sean says with laughter

Oh yeah I wound up with a birds nest on my head and leaves sticking out of my hair and Dark walks over and asks me why I didn't apply the brake to slow back down, Connor says as he is laughing

What did you tell her, Sean asks

Nothing, Connor says, she pulled out her camera and took my picture


	9. Chapter 9

Crime scene Manhattan

Another rain storm and another victim, Joe says,it as if he can only kill if it is raining

If that's the case we are about to get flooded with victims, Danny says as it starts to rain

What should we do, Joe says,we can't just wait for the next victim to be killed

Where's Dark, Danny asks, she usually makes an effort to be at the crime scene

Sean has a doctor's appointment today and he asked her if she would take him and Linda to it, Joe says, he refuses to ask anyone else to help him do anything

Hey Connor,Danny says,are you looking for Dark

Nope, Connor says, I was sent here by her to ask the ME a simple question

What's the question, Megan asks

On the other victims were any of them wearing clothes or shoes the wrong way, Connor says

Now that you mention it yes, Megan says, I made a notation about it but I didn't think that it was important

What does that matter, Joe asks,

I don't know, Connor replies, I only work with Dark,I don't think like she does

Well can you tell me something,Danny says,where do you stand on this whole Sean vs Nikki mess

Do you really want me to answer that, Connor says with his hands on his hips

Yes,Danny says I want an outsiders opinion

No you don't, Joe says, he is incredibly blunt and he doesn't mince his words

I know, Danny says, that's why I want his opinion

Okay, Joe says, Connor, what's your opinion

My opinion is that you all suck not only as Sean's family but as humans in general

What do you mean by that, Danny says

Drop by Joe's Office later today and I will explain everything to you, Connor says with a chuckle

St. Victor's hospital

What kind of test do they need to run, Linda asks,he's had just about every test there is and the doctor has no idea why he can't walk

I wouldn't bet on that,Dark says,as his mind heals so does his body

What, Linda says

Merely quoting a poem about the control our minds have over our bodies,Dark says, I have always found it amazing how the human mind can repair and heal it's self 

You are so strange sometimes, Linda says, don't get me wrong but you really have more medical knowledge then you let on

I read alot,Dark says with a smirk

Federal Building Joe's Office

Ok, Danny says, I am here so tell me what you meant by that comment that we suck as Sean's family and as humans

Your Sean's dad right, Connor asks

Yes, I am his dad,Danny says he is my youngest son

Then tell me why you decided to protect your niece over the well being of your son, Connor says, Sean is flesh of your flesh and blood of your blood but you turned your back on him to protect your sister kid

Nikki is in a fragile place right now,Danny says and

And nothing, Connor retorts, Nikki's condition has absolutely nothing to do with how you chose to treat Sean, you could have called him from your house,or work but you decided that once again something else was more important than him

Dad said,Danny says as Joe is shaking his head

I don't give a fuck what Frank Reagan says, Connor snaps, you are a grown ass man who decided to just do what everyone else wanted instead of standing up for your child and saying that he matters too

I guess you might have a point,Danny says

If I was Linda I would have to wonder if you truly love your family or does that only pretain to your dad,sister, brothers and niece, because you have shown a complete lack of love towards Sean by failing to make sure that he received the emotional support he needed, Connor says, I don't think your a bad person, but you have proven to be a terrible father

I warned you about asking him for his opinion,Joe says as Connor leaves the office

I wasn't expecting him to actually say anything like that,Danny admits, he has a point though

What point was that, Joe asks

We did decide to cut contact with Sean just to keep Nikki safe, Danny says and I am starting to wonder if maybe we were wrong

Outside of Erin's apartment

Hey Sean,it's Jack please don't hang up

What do you want Jack, Sean asks, I don't want to talk to any of you

Then just listen, Jack says, I wanted to come and visit you but Gramps said that I had to stay with Nikki even though mom objected Dad agreed with him and when I asked if I could call you, Gramps said that it was too risky for me to speak to you about your condition and once again mom objected but Dad agreed with Gramps

Why are you telling me this, Sean says, I already know that you didn't get a choice, but outside of mom and Melinda no one else visited me and only Pop's called me

Wait,,Pop's called you, Jack says, I was told that I couldn't call you because it could cause problems with Nikki and Pop was calling you every day

Yeah why, Sean says

Because Gramps said that no one could call or visit with you because of Nikki's condition, Jack says,Mom told him quickly that she was going to visit you and Melinda just looked at him and said that he wasn't her boss

So Gramps is the reason why I was abandoned by the rest of the family, Sean says, well I guess I was right about not being his grandson

I am outside of Erin's apartment right now, Jack says, can I come over to your place

Sure, Sean says,we can hang out here for a while

I will be there soon, Jack says as he hangs up the phone

Hello Aunt Erin, Jack says, I'm not coming over today

Why not, Erin asks, you are supposed to be here to help with Nikki

I don't think I should have to decide between my brother or my cousin, Jack says and since I was lied to to keep me away from Sean and with Nikki I am hereby refusing to come over anymore

Jack, Erin says, I understand that you are angry about not being able to be there for your brother,but Nikki needs you and your brother is going to be fine without you

I am not coming over, Jack says, I have already decided to go visit with Sean, so you can get someone else to babysit,as he hangs up the phone

Henry's house

I think that Sean is hurt by how you treated him, Henry says

I know that Pop, Frank says, what I don't know is how to fix it

Ask your self this question, Henry says,was my actions really about protecting or was it more about controlling

What, Frank says, I was protecting Nikki

You were controlling everyone else except for Linda and me, Henry says

What do you mean except for Linda and you, Frank says

Linda visited Sean and I called him every day, Henry says

Dammit Pop, Frank swears,we decided not to call or visit him so that Nikki wouldn't find out about his condition

No, Henry says, you decided, not we, and I sure as hell never agree with you about it

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he walks in, how was your day

Great, Linda says with a smile,there is a twenty percent chance that Sean will regain his ability to walk again

Are you sure, Danny says,

The test results confirmed that he has shown signs of regaining movement of his legs, Linda says

What about his hearing, Danny asks

The partially deafness is unfortunately permanent, Linda says gently, but he is able to hear with the hearing aid 

That's wonderful news, Danny says, I could really use some after the day I had

What's going on, Linda asks as she runs Danny shoulders

I have five victims and no suspects, Danny says, I have no leads, no witnesses, nothing

Did you ask Dark about the Lonestar, Linda asks,it might have taken pictures of the crime scene

Are you telling me that she owns her own satellite, Danny says,

Yes, Linda says she has a couple of them actually and they take pictures of the whole city of New York

I will ask her about it in the morning, Danny says as he hugs Linda and kiss her temple, right now I just want to snuggle up with you and watch TV


	10. Chapter 10

Dad it Erin, I really hate to bother you but Jack called and said that he wasn't coming over today

Is he sick, Frank asks as he pours a cup of coffee

No, Erin says he said that since he was lied to to be kept away from Sean and here with Nikki he refuses to come over and I need to get someone else to babysit

I will call Danny and have him get Jack to go back to your place and take care of Nikki, Frank says as he hangs up the phone

I wouldn't bet on that, Henry says

Why not, Frank asks

Jack is just as stubborn as Danny was and will use logic to prove his point, Henry laughs

Danny and Linda's house

Hey dad, Danny says as Linda pours coffee for them, what's wrong

Erin just called me and said that Jack is refusing to go and take care of Nikki, Frank says,he found out that we lied to him about everyone else being no contact with Sean and now he's refusing to go back to Erin's

There's nothing we can do about that, Danny says as he wraps his arm around Linda and gives her a kiss

You need to call him and tell him, Frank says

No I don't need to call him, Danny says, he is allowed to make that decision and if Sean is allowing him to talk with him then I am not going to get in the way of that

Federal Building Dark's Office

Do you know what Jack did, Erin snaps, he is refusing to help take care of Nikki

Are you in the wrong office,Dark says, I believe that this is my office not yours

I want you and Linda to tell Jack to get back to my place and take care of Nikki, Erin snaps

No,Dark says

What did you say, Erin asks shocked

I said no, I will not tell him anything,Dark says, you don't have any right to demand that he gives up his time just for your daughter

I will call my Dad, Erin says

Tell him I said hi,Dark replies, Frank isn't the boss of me and quite frankly I am the boss of you so you might want to remember to whom you are speaking to

I need Jack to keep Nikki calm, Erin says

Sean needs Jack for support,Dark counters

Dad has already said that we are going to rally around Nikki, Erin says

Well that was before Sean came home from the Rehabilitation Center,Dark says and since y'all used lies to get Jack to help will he found out and now he refuses to help

I'll call Linda, Erin says

Do you really think that is going to do any good,Dark says,she objected to Jack being made to stay with Nikki and cut contact with Sean in the first place

I will have Jamie stay with Nikki, Erin says as she digs out her phone

What excuse will he use to miss out on work,Dark asks

He can call in sick, Erin says

But he's not sick,Dark says and I am also his boss,go home Erin and take care of your daughter yourself

Sean's apartment

Hey little brother, Jack says as he walks in the door

Hey Jack, Sean says, this is Connor and he works with Aunt Melinda

Nice to meet you, Jack says

We've met before, Connor says, I am the pizza and ranch dressing guy

That's still so gross, Jack says with a grin

What are you doing here, Sean says suddenly

Jack, Erin says, I came to get you so that you can take care of Nikki

I told you that I wasn't going to do that anymore, Jack says

You need to leave my apartment, Sean says, I invited Jack here but not you

Shut up, Erin snaps it's your fault that Nikki is in the shape she is in and if you had just died then we wouldn't be in this predictament

Get out, Connor says, I will be letting their parents listen to what you just said

Who are you, Erin says

My name is Connor and I work with Dark and Danny and Joe, I don't think that Danny or Linda are going to like you telling their son that he should have died

You can't do that, Erin says, Jack, Sean tell him that he can't do that

I will also be letting Dark know what you said since it is her nephew that you are wishing death on, Connor says now do you leave on your own or do I need to physical remove you

Federal Building Joe's Office

Joe we have a problem, Danny says, Jack refused to babysit Nikki and

I already know that, Joe says, Erin came in screeching about how Dark and Linda needed to make him go and when Dark refused Erin said that she would handle it herself

You don't think that she went to Sean's place do you? Danny asks

If she does anything to upset Sean she will regret it, Joe says, Sean is Dark's favorite right now and I have seen first hand what Dark will do if you mess with her favorite person

How will Dark know, Danny asks

Connor is over at Sean's house because he cooks for Sean and he will let Erin know if she crossed any lines and he will also tell Dark


	11. Chapter 11

Medical Examiner Office

Can you tell me what article of clothing on each of the victims were on wrong,Dark says

First victims shirt was on inside out, Second victims underwear was on inside out and the third victims bra was also inside out, Fourth victims shoes which brings us to our last victim and it really weird, Megan says

Let me guess,Dark says all of her clothes are on backwards

How did you know, Megan asks

Because she is the actual intended victim and the other women were to make it seem like a serial killer was at work,Dark says, do both a sex test and toxicology report and send it directly to me at my office

You got it Dark, Megan says as Dark leaves the office

Hello Connor,Dark says, what's going on

You need to get to Sean's place now, Connor says, I have Danny and Linda headed over to, Jack went to his own apartment and Andy came and got Sean for a workout session

I'm on my way, Dark says

Federal Building Joe's Office

Oh God Joe, Erin says, you have to help me

What's wrong, Joe asks

I went to Sean's place to get Jack to go stay with Nikki and Sean told me to leave

Did you leave like he asked, Joe says

No, I told him that it was his fault that we are in this mess and if he had just died then we wouldn't be having this problem, Erin says in a small voice

Have you lost your fucking mind, Joe says, nevermind how mad you made Sean and Jack wait until Danny and Linda hear about this

Some guy named Connor was there and he recorded me saying that about Sean and he's going to let Danny, Linda and Melinda listen to it, Erin wails you have to help me

How fucking stupid are you, Joe says, I can't help you, that man Connor is Dark's adopted brother and you are just Linda's sister in law

What should I do, Erin says

Hope like hell Danny forgives you, Linda still puts up with you and Dark doesn't kill you because I can guarantee that Connor has already contacted all three of them, Joe says as he grabs his keys

Where are you going, Erin asks, I am going somewhere safe, Joe says, I would suggest that you run to Daddy like you always do

Sean's apartment

What is so important that you called me in the middle of my case , Melinda asks as Danny and Linda give her a hug

I want you all to listen to this, Connor says as he plays the recording of Erin blaming Sean and telling him that he should have just died

Was that Erin, Linda asks softly while Danny covers his mouth with his hands

Yes, Connor says, she went to the office and showed her ass and when you told her to go back home and take care of Nikki herself she come over here Dark

Hello Frank,It's Melinda I want you to get over to Sean's place right now and come alone

I will be right there, Frank says as he walks out of 1 PP and gets in his car

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Baker, Erin says,is my dad inside the office

No,Baker says, he received a call and he left

Do you know who called him and where he went, Erin asks panicking

I don't know where he went but I think that it was Dark who called him, Baker says

Oh no oh no,,Erin says shaking, I am dead,

Erin what's going on, Baker asks

I lost my temper and told Sean that he was to blame for Nikki's condition and if he had just died then we wouldn't be having this problem, Erin says, and Connor recorded it and is going to tell Danny, Linda and Dark about it

You don't know that, Baker says, Dark is working on the storm killer case and she could have called him to give him an update

Sean's apartment

What's going on, Frank asks

Listen to this, Connor says as he pushes the play button

Is that Erin, Frank asks

Yes Connor says, she was mad because Jack wanted to spend time with his brother and not babysit Nikki

I don't give a damn what her reason is she had no right to every say anything like that to my son, Danny says angrily.

Calm down Danny, Frank says, I am sure that Erin didn't mean it that way

I don't think that there is any other way to mean something like that, Linda says gently

What do we do now, Connor asks

Beating her ass comes to mind,Dark says, but right now how is Sean and Jack doing

Sean never wants to see her again and Jack said that he is done with her as well, Connor says

You better go have a talk with her Dad, Danny says because right now I don't want to talk to her

One more thing I need to tell you, Connor says I had to physical remove her from the apartment

Did Sean ask her to leave,Dark says

Yes,he said that she was not invited and that's when she snapped at him, Connor says

Danny arrest Erin for criminal trespassing,Dark says, the owner of this apartment complex didn't give her permission to be here and the apartment tenant asked her to leave

With pleasure,Danny says, Connor would you like to join me

Sure, Connor says as they both leave

Do you really think arresting her is going to get her attention, Frank asks

I don't know, Linda says

Well it would certainly get mine since she will be involution of her lifetime probation,Dark says

What!!? Frank says

No one reads the fine print,Dark says,her plea deal states that if she so much as spits on the sidewalk it's by bye Erin

I had forgotten about that, Linda says softly

Yeah, Dark says, I bet Erin has too

Maybe we shouldn't have her arrested, Frank says I am sure that she will apologise to Sean when she calms down

Frank, I don't give a damn about that,Dark says, I don't think she cares about anyone else but herself she was being selfish since I already gave her the day off to take care of Nikki

You gave her the day off, Linda asks

Yes, and about what you asked me, Dark says I did check on it and there is a specialist that deals with emotional and nervous break down and would be willing to help Nikki

That's great Frank says

Here's his number,Dark says, but don't use my name when you talk to him,as she gives the card to Linda

Why, Linda says

Because I am just doing what you asked me to,Dark says, you are the ones who will give the information to Erin, because it would be best if I don't see her

I will talk to you later, Linda says

Call me before nine, Dark says, otherwise I will be on the phone with my Aunt Wilma

Erin's apartment

Hey Danny, Erin says, what are you doing here

Who's with Nikki,Danny asks

Right now Pops is, Erin says,

Good Danny says as he takes out his handcuffs

Erin Reagan you are under arrest for criminal trespassing in the first degree, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, Connor says

Danny, Erin says, he isn't seriously going to charge me

Yes he is, Danny says

It's Linda's and Melinda's fault Erin said, I asked for them to make Jack come back to help with Nikki

You really are a selfish creature, Connor says with a shake of his head,Danny I will take her in and book her

Thanks Connor,Danny says, and thank you for helping Sean


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As brought to my attention that Sean might not have Erin arrested for trespassing but instead ask for a restraining order against Erin thank you Aph1976 for a great idea

Reapers training facility

Do you think that Aunt Erin meant to say that to me, Sean asks

I don't know,Dark says, I did have her arrested for criminal trespassing

Can that help me get a restraining order against her, Sean asks because now I am scared that she might actually try to harm me

I will have someone look into that for you,Dark says I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and that what she said doesn't cause you to lose the goal you have gotten

Don't worry, Sean says I add that to the fire from being abandoned

Good job,Dark says

Can I ask you for a favor, Sean says

What's that, Dark says

I know that you have connections that the rest of the family including mom don't, Sean says

That's true,Dark says so what's the favor

Can you find a way to help Nikki, Sean says I know that it's not my fault that she had a nervous break down because I was in a coma at the time, but I would appreciate it if you could help her the same way that you are helping me

For you Sean, I will, but not for Erin,Dark says I am extremely pissed off at her

Federal Building Joe's Office

I can't believe that you arrested my sister, Joe says

Actually it was Danny that arrested her Connor says with a smirk, I just went along for the ride

She is on a lifetime probation, Joe says,she is looking at prison for this

Or it could put the fear in her that she isn't entitled to say that someone else should have died just because she is mad at not getting her way, Connor replies

Look, Joe says, either way my dad is going to be pissed off when he finds out

Oh I didn't tell you, Connor says your dad already knows that she was arrested,he was there when the decision was made

Danny and Linda's house

How dare she say that, Linda says as she is slamming the kitchen drawers

Calm down babe, Danny says, I don't know why she said it other than she was mad

That's no excuse, Linda says,and your dad saying that she didn't mean it like it was said

Dad has always found an excuse for Erin's bad behavior towards anyone,Danny says and it is usually blamed on me

Dark's house

Hello Connor,Joe,Dark says as she opens her door, what are you doing here

I have a proposal for you, Joe says,how about instead of arresting Erin you have a restraining order placed against her

I don't think that will actually help, Connor says

Why not, Joe asks,

A restraining order would show that she violated her probation by harassing Sean,Dark says

Nikki is going to need her mom, Joe says

How's Sean doing, Connor asks

He's okay,Dark says, I went to talk to him about what Erin said and he asked me about a restraining order too

Is that all, Connor asks

No,He also asked me to use my connection to help Nikki,Dark says

That was very kind of him to want to help Nikki even after what Erin did, Joe says

Yes, Dark replies he is definitely a lot like Linda

Oh no Joe says I need to tell you something

What's that, Dark asks

Danny said that Linda made him sleep on the couch because of the way he treated Sean, and if she was that mad at Danny who we know she loves how mad is she at Erin, Joe says

Not our problem,Dark says

Actually it is, Connor says because when Danny and I went to arrest her she blamed you and Linda for not making Jack go take care of Nikki

She did WHAT,Dark says with a flash of anger

Why would you tell her that, Joe asks, she is already mad at Erin

Not my problem, Connor says with a shrug

Don't kill my sister, Dark, Joe says

I won't kill her,Dark says but I will be handling this whole thing

So what do you think about the weirdness of the case, Connor says

What weirdness, Joe asks

The victims clothes were taking off and put back on wrong, Connor says

Why would the killer do that, Joe asks

Henry's house

All I am saying is that Linda could talk Dark out of charging Erin, Frank says

We should be glad that Baker agreed to watch Nikki tonight, Henry says,as far as Erin is concerned I agree with Linda,Danny and Melinda

Pop, Frank says she was emotional when she said that about Sean

That doesn't matter, Henry says, I think it high time for you to mend fencing with your youngest grandchild

I don't know how, Frank says

Well start by getting off your ass and talking to him instead of acting like you know what is best for him because obviously you don't, Henry says, and you also need to apologise to the rest of the family for your stupidity in cutting contact with Sean in the first place, Goodnight Francis


	13. Chapter 13

Holding Cells Federal Office

Hey Dad, Erin says are you here to get me out

Do you realize just how much trouble you are in right now? Frank asks

What do you mean, Erin asks

You are involution of your lifetime probation, Frank says, and I don't have to tell you what that means

What, Erin says I don't want to go to prison

You might not have any choice, Frank says Sean is requesting for a restraining order against you

He can't do that, Erin says

Actually he can,Dark says,he asked you to leave his home and you said that he should have died and now he's afraid that you might actually try to harm him

Is Sean okay, Frank says

Why don't you go talk to him about it,Dark says I have to get back to work

Linda and Danny's house

Dad is going to talk to Erin today, Danny says as Linda hangs up her phone

That's nice,Linda says absent minded

What's going on, Danny asks

I called the doctor that Dark gave me information on about helping Nikki and he is refusing to based on the fact that Nikki hasn't been to see a doctor yet and she's not actually doing anything that could be considered harmful to herself or others Linda says

What, Danny says

Most doctors would need to know what health problems she has and since she hasn't been to a doctor there's nothing he can do for her, Linda says

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Sean, Dark says what can I do for you

I want to go see Nikki, Sean says I want Jack to go with me while Erin is in jail

Do you want me to have Connor go with you,Dark asks

Yes please, Sean says

He's on his way, Dark replies

Hey Dark, Joe says,where's Connor going to in such a hurry

Sean has something he wants Connor to help him with,Dark says,why are you in my office

I have a question about the case, Joe says it's been bothering me

What's the question,Dark says

In the first four victims only one article of clothing was on wrong but on the fifth victim the killer undressed her completely and then redressed her with all her clothes inside out, Joe says, so there's no way that she was killed in the street

Like the other victims she was most likely killed in the gym, Dark says I am going to go talk to the ME do you want to go with me

Sure,Joe says let's go

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says did you get the results back from victim number five

Yes, Megan says and unlike the other women she did have sex within hours of her death and her toxicology report shows both ecstasy and a drug called sithibrim

What's that, Joe asks

It's a type of drug that belongs in the same family as sleeping pills and muscle relaxers, Megan says but she didn't have a prescription for any one of them

What does that mean, Joe says

She was either an addict or drugged, Megan says

The third option is a mule,Dark says because the drug sithibrim doesn't exist anymore in the states but is found all over France, especially in the Le Gratis valley

Erin's apartment

Hey Baker, Jack says I am going to let Sean say hi to Nikki

I think that would be a great idea, Baker says

Hey Nikki, Sean says softly, how are you doing today

Sean is it really you, Nikki says as she hugs him

It's me, Sean says, I heard that you weren't doing so good so I asked Jack to bring me over to see you

Where have you been, Nikki asks as she sits up on her bed

I spent three months in a physical rehabilitation center because I am paralyzed from the waist down although I have a chance that I will walk again, Sean says

Are you wearing a hearing aid, Nikki asks

Yes, Sean says I am partially deaf and unfortunately the deafness is permanent

It's all my fault, Nikki says

No it's not, Sean says, I am alive and that's all that matters

Why didn't mom tell me or let me go visit you, Nikki asks

Gramps said that no one could visit me or call me after you had the nervous break down, Sean says,of course mom didn't listen to him and Pop called me daily and Melinda visited me to

Look Nikki, Jack says we aren't exactly suppose to be here right now but Sean wanted to see you

Why aren't yall allowed to be here, Nikki asks confused

Gramps doesn't want you to know that I am in a wheelchair or partly deaf, Sean says

That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Nikki says, seeing you is making me feel better, I was so scared when I last saw you that you were going to die

No, Sean says, but I heard that you tried to jump off the roof of the hospital

I was blaming myself for the accident, Nikki said and if it hadn't been for your Aunt Melinda I would be dead because I was falling of the ledge and she grabbed me and kept me from falling

She also paid for Sean's surgery and hospital bills, Jack says

I think that we should probably go, Sean says I have a workout to go to

Will you come back to visit me, Nikki asks

Yes, Sean says and Jack can bring you to my place

Federal Building Dark's Office

Okay where are Jack, Sean and Connor, Linda asks,I have tried calling them and they are not answering me

If you must know Sean wanted to go see Nikki,Dark says so I had Connor go with him and Jack and before you ask no Erin doesn't know about it and neither does Frank


	14. Chapter 14

You let him go to Erin's apartment to see Nikki, Linda says

I didn't "let" him do anything, Dark replies I simply didn't try to stop him from going

Why didn't you at least tell me that he was going, Linda says

I just did, Dark replies with a smirk, besides I think that it will be beneficial for both Sean and Nikki to see each other

In what way could it be beneficial for Sean and Nikki to see each other, Linda asks

Well for starters Nikki doesn't know that Sean woke up from the coma because of her break down and Sean hasn't seen the effect of the break down and it will help Sean to understand why Jack wasn't able to be there for him and by Nikki seeing that Sean is up and doing as well as he can be it will help her with her issues, Dark says

Are you going to tell Erin,Danny, Joe, Jamie or Frank about this, Linda asks

Nope,Dark replies, I see nothing more than cousins spending time together

Hey Dark, Connor says,we have a situation in the holding cells, morning Linda

Morning Connor, Linda says

I think that I should tell you that I have been helping Sean and this morning he asked me to go with him and Jack to see Nikki, Connor says

It's ok, Linda says,Dark thinks that it will be beneficial for both of them to see each other

She is usually right about things like that, Connor says with a smile

What is the problem in the holding cells,Dark asks

Frank Reagan is demanding for Erin to be released into his custody until we can see a judge, Connor says

Would it be possible for me to speak to Erin, Linda asks, alone and in private

Umm, I don't think that would, Connor says

Of course,Dark says,in fact you can use Connor's office

Thank you, Linda says with a grin

Dark picks up her phone and dials a number

Hello, this is Max how can I help you? 

Max it's Dark

Hey boss lady,Max says what can I do for you

I need you to bring Erin Reagan up to Connor's office,Dark says

What fer,Max asks

Just do it,Dark says, put my name down as requesting agent

You got it Max says as he hangs up the phone

Reaper training facility

Good Sean, Andy says, you are doing great

How much weight was that, Sean asks

One hundred and fifty pounds, Tyler says, which for someone who has spent the last three months in a wheelchair is excellent especially since you are doing set of ten reps and twenty sets a day

Can I ask you a question Tyler, Sean asks

Go ahead, Tyler says

How did you two meet my aunt,Sean asks

You mean how did we meet Dark, Tyler says

Yes, Sean says

Well I met her when she dragged my injured ass out of the firing line and managed to get me into a helicopter to safety, Tyler says

I was at a Veteran center and I was angry just like you were the first day you came here, Andy says  
Dark walked up to me and asked me if I planned to whallow in my misery or did I want to walk again

Yeah, Tyler says, your aunt is real special, she went to the hospital where I was told that I would be in a wheelchair because I lost my right leg and told me to get my ass up and stop my pity party

WOW, Sean says I had no idea that she helped you out like that

She pulled us kicking and screaming and made us see that we could raise above the injuries that we were allowing to hold us back, Andy says, and now back to work

Erin's apartment

Hey Baker, Jamie says,why are you here

Erin was arrested last night and I said that I would stay with Nikki, Baker replies

Hey Nikki, Jamie says, how are you feeling today

I am rather pissed off at all the family except for Aunt Linda and Pop and Jack, Nikki says

Why, Jamie asks

Because of the shitty way y'all treated Sean, Nikki says

How do you know about that, Jamie asks

Sean and Jack came by this morning to visit me, Nikki says,he's paralyzed and partially deaf but he still came to see how I am doing, so why didn't any of you guys go see about him

Dad said that after your reaction to seeing him after his surgery it would be best for you if he wasn't mentioned around you at all, Jamie says

That's a bunch of bullshit, Nikki says,no wonder Jack and Sean felt like they had to sneak over here

We were just concerned about your health, Jamie says with a frown

I was surrounded by family, Nikki says but Sean was alone except for when his mom and aunt would visit him or Pop would call him

Well,we all did what Dad said to, Jamie says

It's amazing that you all are grown up and still have to do what daddy says because you can't make decisions on your own, Nikki says

I don't think that is how to look at it, Jamie says

Have you seen or talked to Sean yet, Nikki asks

Sean threw us out of his apartment when he found out that we visited with you daily but cut contact with him, Jamie says, I tried to call him but he just hangs up the phone

Serves you right, Nikki says, and until Sean forgives all of you I don't want to talk to any of you


	15. Chapter 15

Federal Building Connor's office

Why am I being brought in here, Erin snaps

I asked to speak to you alone and in private, Linda says as Max closes the door behind him

What do you want to talk about, Erin asks

I would like to know what possible reason you had to tell MY SON that he should have died,Linda says

I was mad, Erin says

Yeah and now I'm mad, Linda says, I am mad that my son was cut off from the support of his family because of how it would affect Nikki, I am mad that you demanded Jack stay with Nikki

Linda you need to calm down, Erin says as she looks for a way out of the room

I am mad at all of that, Linda says but I am furious that you told my son he should have died,in fact I believe life in prison might just be a good place for a self- absorbed, self centered piece of trash like you

Look, I didn't mean it, I was mad about Nikki and I was mad that I have to pay for her hospital bill but Melinda is paying for Sean's, and I am jealous that you have a better bond with Melinda then you do with me, Erin says with tears flowing down her face

That doesn't give you the right to say anything to Sean, Linda says, you stay the hell away from my sons or I will ask Dark to deal with you

But,but Erin stammers

I love Nikki, but you can rot in hell, Linda says as she walks out the door

In case you are wondering, Dark says I called in a favor and you go in front of the judge in the morning so for now you can go home with your dad

Federal Building Dark's Office

I really, really wanted to slap the shit out of her, Linda says

You might have wanted to but you didn't, Joe says

I personally would have knocked her teeth down her throat,Dark says but that's just me

If she ever goes near my sons again I'm gonna need bail money, Linda says

Simple assult is one hundred and fifty dollars, Connor says I would pay that much just to see someone smack the shit out of that bitch

Hey, she is still my sister, Joe says, even if she is a shallow vapid bitch, and I have been working with Dark to long

I wonder how long it will take for her to go whining to Frank, Henry, Danny and Jamie, Joe says

Not long, Dark says but I was live stream what you said to her to Jamie, Danny and Henry

What about Frank,Linda says

Fuck Frank Reagan, Connor says he has the need to be in control so much that he forced his own son to abandon his child because he decided that Nikki was more important than Sean

That's why I'm glad that I don't have any children, Joe says as he leaves the office

I guess Joe doesn't know that he fathered a child with Paula Hill, Connor says as he leaves the office too

I have to get back to work,Dark says as she walks Linda out of the building, I want to have a small party for Sean at the gardens on my property on Saturday and everyone is to be there

Why, Linda asks

Because it's his eighteenth birthday,Dark says,it's going to be a surprise party  
Okay, Linda says as she gets in her car and leaves

Erin's apartment

Thank you Baker for taking care of Nikki, Frank says

I have to go, Baker says I will see you in the office on Monday

Hey Nikki, Erin says, how are you feeling today

How am I feeling, Nikki says I feel like my mom and grampa are two of the worst people in the whole world

Why do you say that, Frank asks

Tell me where Sean is, Nikki demands, I want to see him right now or I am never talking to either of you again

Calm down, Frank says

Why so you can lie to me some more, Nikki says I know that Sean is alive and I also know that he spent three months in a Rehabilitation Center because he is paralyzed and partially deaf, but what I don't know is why OUR family turned their backs on him when he needed us the most

How did you find out, Erin asks

I'm not stupid, Nikki says and Uncle Jamie has already confirmed that y'all cut contact with Sean for the whole time he was there

We were trying to protect you, Frank says

Protect me,no grampa, Nikki says you were trying to control everyone, now until I see Sean I will not speak to any of you


	16. Chapter 16

Federal Building conference room

We have five women who were all killed in the same manner, Joe says, blunt force to the head single blow

All five women worked in the same employment field and all lived with in a two block radius of each other, Connor says

All the women had at least one article of clothing on inside out,Danny says

Yet only victim number five had an evidence of drugs in her system and sexual activity before her death, Connor says

What do you think Dark, Joe asks

I am puzzled by just one thing,Dark says

Only one thing? Danny asks

The drug sithibrim,Dark says,where did she get it since it hasn't been seen on the streets

I did a back ground check on the gym manager and she is clear, Connor says,plus it's a twenty four hours type of gym where members have a key card

That's odd,Dark says,there weren't any key cards in their belongs

Then how did they get into the gym,Danny asks

I think I know why certain article of clothing were turned in side out,Dark says

Why, Joe and Connor asks while Danny just looks at Dark

They were tossed,Dark says, and their killer took their key card

Shoes underwear and bras of the first three women and the shirt of the fourth victim, now how does that imply that it was their key card that was taken, Joe asks

Pockets,Dark says or rather the lack thereof

Come again,Danny says

Women will put important things in article of clothing like shoes, underwear and bras and of course inside our shirts,Dark says for safe keeping

That's why their purses were still with them, Joe says

All this information is great but we still don't have any suspects,Danny says

Actually we do,Dark says,we know that it's someone strong because they were killed by a single blow to the head, and also they were carried out of the gym

So why does the killer only strike when it rains, Joe asks

Because that was the only time that the women would go to the gym,Dark says

1PP  
What's going on Frank, Garrett asks

Nikki found out that we cut contact with Sean while he was in rehab and she is pissed off at her mom and me and pretty much everyone else, Frank says, and on top of that Erin goes in front of the judge tomorrow morning

Oh boy, Garrett says I guess now is a bad time to say this but Albert Glaslow is coming over to do an inspection on the Kevlar vests and we're behind schedule

When does he arrive, Frank asks

He and his wife Stella are due to be here at nine in the morning, Garrett says

Thank you Garrett, Frank says, that will be all

Sean's apartment

Hello Sean, Frank says,may I come in and talk to you

About what, Sean asks, I think that I have said everything I need to

I haven't, Frank says

Make it quick, Sean says I have to study for my last final

I know that you are angry with me about the decision to cut contact with you so that Nikki didn't find out about your condition, Frank says

I'm use to you showing favoritism towards Nikki, Sean says, but I never expected my dad to do it too

I ordered your dad and Jack not to call you or go see you and I did the same thing with Jamie and Joe, Frank says, I tried to tell your mom and Dark not to go see you or call but your mom said that you are her child and she was going to visit you

What did Dark say, Sean asks

She told me to go fuck myself and that I wasn't the boss of her, Frank says, but the reason why I am here is because of your Aunt Erin

I don't want her around me anymore Sean says

I heard what she said to you, Frank says, but I don't think she meant it the way it was said

I don't think that there is any other way to mean something like that, Sean says, so why are you really here

If you go through with the restraining order against her, Frank says, she will spend the rest of her life behind bars

If I don't get the restraining order against her she will continue to harass me and I don't want to be put though that again, Sean says

Will you at least think about what it will do to Nikki to lose her mom like that, Frank asks

Not until you understand the hurt you and she put me through when I needed y'all the most, Sean says

Sean, I always believe that I am doing the best thing for you and Nikki, Frank says

So the best for Nikki is to be surrounded by family and the best for me was to be abandoned by family, Sean says

I had to take Nikki's feelings and we'll being into consideration, Frank says

Yet you never considered my feelings or we'll being, Sean retorts

I think I should go, Frank says, you are still angry at me

Yes, I think that you should leave, Sean agrees as Frank gets to the door

I love you Sean, Frank says as he opens the door

Yeah Sean says, you love Nikki more and Frank shuts the door and cries

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Sean what's up,Dark asks

I want to know the truth about something, Sean says and I know that you will not lie to me

Ask your question,Dark says

If I get a restraining order against Erin will she really go to prison for the rest of her life, Sean asks

Yes, Dark replies, she would be involution of her lifetime probation and she would go to prison

So Gramps actually told me the truth, Sean says, so how do I keep her away from me and her still be able to take care of Nikki,

I can do something to help you achieve that but I will need both your mom and dad's permission,Dark says and right now I am trying to solve this case so can I come over later tonight

Yes, Sean says I think I will workout with Andy for a few hours


	17. Chapter 17

Sean's apartment  
Hey Mom, Sean says, what are you doing here tonight

Dark called me and said that your dad and I need to meet up with her here, Linda says

Did she say why she wanted to talk to us? Sean asks

She said that she would explain everything when she gets here, Danny says, I am still waiting to find out if she found any of the key cards

What key card, Sean asks

There's a gym in Manhattan that is a twenty four hours type of deal and the victims of this case we're members but I don't know why the killer would need their key card if he is a member too.Danny says

To access their lockers, Sean says,if you are a member of certain gyms then your key card also opens your lockers

How do you know that? Danny asks

I had a key card for the gym at the rehab center and it didn't just open the front door but also my locker, Sean replies

Sorry I am late,Dark says but I got word that my aunt Wilma has been hospitalized

Is she okay, Sean asks

No, she had another heart attack, Dark replies so I had Aunt Stella and Uncle Albert meet with Uncle Rick to keep me posted and to support Rick

I'm so sorry, Linda says

Sean told me something important that might help our case,Danny says the key card also open the owner lockers

That tracks with the rest of the information I have received, Dark says but I need to discuss something else with you

What's up,Danny says

Due to Erin telling Sean that he should have died,Sean has a fear of her now and has requested that he be able to get a restraining order against her,Dark says

That's a great idea, Danny says, that way if she comes near Sean again

I will lay her ass out cold, Linda says, I already told her to stay the hell away from my sons

If you want I can get him the restraining order but Sean is aware of the fact that if a restraining order against Erin takes place then she will be in violation of her probation and she will go to prison, Dark says but there is another way but I will need both of your permission to go that route

Why do you need our permission, Danny asks

Dad you are my parents and even though I live alone in the eyes of the law your permission is needed, Sean says with a grin

What do we need to do, Linda asks

I need you to fill out these forms and sign them,Dark says, and Danny can bring them to my office tomorrow morning

Okay, Danny says, anything else

Yes, Connor says I want to do a special dinner tonight so I made a meat lovers stew and you and Linda are invited to join Sean and I for dinner because Jack is on his way

He went to get Nikki, Sean says, Uncle Joe will help him bring her here

I have to go,Dark says

Don't you want to join us for dinner, Connor asks

Nope,Dark says I have already had your meat lovers stew and I like being able to move

Is it good to eat or not, Danny says

Connor is an excellent cook, Joe says as Nikki hugs Linda and Sean, we eat his cooking all the time

Which is why you are packing on the weight, Connor says with a smirk

Behave,Dark says I will talk to you later Linda, Sean, and I will see Danny, Joe and Connor at work tomorrow morning

Federal Building Dark's Office

Judge Alrick,It's special investigator Hawkins

How can I help you, Melinda,Rex Alrick asks

Erin Reagan has a lifetime probation and the other day she went to the home of Sean Reagan now Sean asked her to leave but she said that he was to blame for her daughter having a nervous break down and that he should have died, now her daughter has a nervous break down while Sean was in a medical induced coma following brain surgery,Dark says

She said that to a brain surgery patient,Rex asks

That's not the worst part,Sean Reagan at the moment is paralyzed and partially deaf,Dark says, but I was wondering if you could issue Sean a restraining order against Erin but under the lebrun effect

I can, Rex says, will his parents sign the paperwork,

I faxed them to your office,Dark says, and Erin will be standing in front of you in an hour

It will be my pleasure,Rex says, now how is Wilma doing

Her heart is damaged but I have asked her cardiologist to see if she can recover from rest and if so she can stay at Villa De Clara, Dark says

I will say a prayer for her,Rex says and now I will go put the fear in Erin Reagan

1PP Frank's Office

Albert Glaslow called and said that he was given us a month extension to get the Kevlar vests ready for inspection, Garrett says

Boss,Sid says, are you okay

Erin has court soon, Frank says she is looking at prison

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey sis, Connor says I was thinking about what Sean told us about the key card and lockers and that got me thinking that maybe the women were all mules bring in sithibrim from Greece and smuggling it to France though their work place

Explain,Dark says

Well they handle all incoming calls and packages for their place of employment and as such it would be easy for them to get the drug s take it to the gym repack the drugs and send them to the business in France, Connor says

Find out what businesses received packages from the business that employed all of our victims,Dark says, concentrate on businesses in France

You got it sis, Connor says as he leaves the office

Hey, Joe says I have a question

What is it Joe, Dark says

Does Linda and Danny know that Sean has been spending time with Andy, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says he is helping Sean with his exercise schedule

Okay, Joe says, well I have to get to the court house, Dad said that I have to go support Erin

You need to get back to work and let Erin handle it herself,Dark says with a grin

Is that an order, Joe asks with a smile

Do you need it to be an order,Dark asks

If dad asks I'm sending him to you,Joe says with a smirk

Unlike you I'm not afraid of Frank Reagan,Dark says as both Joe and she start to laugh and leave the office building


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin's day in court and Dark's Aunt Wilma dies

Federal Courthouse New York City

All rise,the baliff says, the honorable judge Rex Alrick is presiding

Be seated,Rex says

Your honor on the docket is Erin Reagan case number 12773

Ms, Reagan I see here that a Sean Reagan has requested a restraining order against you in fear for his safety is that correct? Rex asks

No your honor

You are? Rex asks

I am Cecil Zorn for the defendant

Mr,Zorn are you aware of the charges against your client,Rex asks

Yes your honor but the charges stem from a misunderstanding, Cecil says

How so,Rex asks

Ms.Reagan went to Mr.Sean Reagan's apartment to get a Mr.Jack Reagan to go to her apartment to watch over her daughter who had a nervous break down about four months ago and when she was refused her request she got understandable upset and said something about Sean that she shouldn't have

What does her daughter's medical condition have to do with your client telling a seventeen year old that they should have died from a car accident just because they were in a coma and she didn't prepare her daughter for how Mr.Reagan would look like

I believe that her emotions got the better of her and she made a simple mistake,Cecil says

Regardless of why she was there she was asked to leave the apartment and according to the file a federal agent Connor Ryan had to remove Ms.Reagan from the apartment because she refused to leave and continued to threaten Sean Reagan,is that correct,Rex asks

Yes your honor, Erin says but I didn't mean it like it came out

I don't think there's any other way to veiw it, Rex says I noticed that you have been on a lifetime probation for a year and a half is that correct

Yes, Erin says I took a plea deal and lifetime probation in lieu of going to prison for life

Yet you trespassed at Mr Sean Reagan apartment and refused to leave and then verbal attacked him Rex says is that correct

Yes Erin says

So what reason do you give me for not issuing the restraining order against you,Rex asks

I am a single mom and my daughter needs me to take care of her, Erin says

How old is your daughter,Rex asks

She is twenty three years old, Erin says

Ms.Reagan I feel that you have zero remorse for what you did to Mr Sean Reagan and that you seem to think that you can threaten people and get away with it solely because you are a single mom with a young woman as a daughter,Rex says

Your honor, Erin says I realize that what I did was wrong and I,,

Save it Rex says, I am issuing the restraining order against you under the lebrun effect because even though Mr Sean Reagan is living alone he is still a minor child and I am also ordering you to pay Mr Sean Reagan a one time payment of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars which must be paid before his eighteenth birthday

Your honor Erin says I don't think that is fair

It's the decision of this court dismissed, Rex pounds the gavel

Now what, Erin asks Cecil

You are going to be placed back under arrest and I will let your dad know, Cecil says as Erin is handcuffed and taken to a federal cell

Melinda,it judge Alrick and I have returned the verdict and issued the restraining order against Erin for Sean

Thanks Rex,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Is everything ok, Joe asks

Restraining order against Erin was granted,Dark says, now let's get back to the office

Can I drive, Joe asks

Fuck no,Dark says as she start the car, I have rode with you before and your driving sucks

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Cecil, Frank says,is Erin back at home now

No Commissioner Reagan she is actually in a cell, the restraining order against her was granted,why didn't you tell me that Sean Reagan is paralyzed

I don't think that's relevant to the case, Frank says

She threaten a minor who is in a wheelchair and you didn't think that it was relevant to the case, Cecil says

I didn't think it would be granted, Frank admits

Well it was, Cecil says and she is looking at a very long time in prison now

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Aunt Stella,Dark says, how are you doing today

Melinda, sweetie Wilma passed away this morning, Stella says she was talking to Rick and he was holding her hand and she smiled and said to tell you thank you for taking such great care of her and she closed her eyes and was gone

What,Dark stammers which gets Joe's attention

I am so sorry to have to call you with this news, Stella says, Rick is planning on trying to have her buried at the family plot in New York City

No, tell Rick to bury her in the plot next to his in France,Dark says I need to finish my case and I will fly out to the funeral


	19. Chapter 19

Danny and Linda's house

Well this was a fantastic way to end a horrible day,Danny says sarcastically, I still haven't figured out who are suspects are and Dark isn't answering her phone

Danny,Linda says with tears in her eyes, Melinda is flying out tonight to go to France

Why is she going to France and why are you crying babe, did something happen to Sean or Jack

No Danny, Jack and Sean are fine, Melinda Aunt Wilma died this morning and she is going to go help her Uncle Rick with the funeral and she said that she would be back by Friday, Linda says

Hey Joe,Danny says I just heard about Dark's Aunt Wilma,if you talk to her tell her that I will be praying for her family

I will tell her that, Joe says but the reason why I am here is because Sean was granted the restraining order against Erin and she is sitting in a jail cell

Serves her right, Linda says

Honey,Danny says

Well it does, Linda replies

I know that,Danny says I just think that Joe would like for us to act like we care

Not really, Joe says, I am here because I feel like we failed Sean

How so? Linda asks

Not you Linda, Joe says but me,Danny Jamie and Dad,we have always said that family comes first no matter what but the moment that two members of the family needed us we only made time for one and I wish I could go back in time and tell Dad to fuck off and visit Sean

You have been working with Dark to long,Danny says

Dark has zero patience for people who claim one thing and constantly do something else, Joe says I messed up big time years ago and I was lucky enough that she rescued me and then allowed me to work with her

She has been a tremendous help to me and Danny and the boys, Linda says

She set up college trust funds for Sean and Jack, bought the house we are living in and Gramps house and last year the engine in Linda's car blew up and Dark bought her a new car,Danny says which is why I was so reluctant to let her pay for Sean's surgery and hospital bills

She is as tough as nails but she has a heart of gold, Joe says, which is why she was adamant about helping Sean get the restraining order

I am glad that she did, Danny says, Erin is 46 years old and it's high time she learns that the world doesn't revolve around her

Connor is staying at Dark's house and taken care of Beauwolf, Joe says he invited Sean and Jack to go stay with him and they accepted the invite

Does Dark know that they are going to be at her house,Danny asks

She told Connor that she didn't care who was there as long as her dog was ok and the house was still standing when she gets back from France, Joe says with a chuckle

Does Dark even speak french, Danny says

Yes, Linda says, she can actually speak a few languages including French, Italian, Spanish, Russian,Greek,Galic, and she speaks multiple dialects of each language

So basically she can cuss us out in another language because she learns the swear words first, Joe says as Danny laughs

Private Airstrip Brooklyn NY

CDP 118 you are clear for take off have a safe flight

Henry's house

Hey Gramps, Jamie says, why is everyone so glum

The restraining order against Erin was granted, Henry says and your dad wanted to ask Linda if she would talk to Dark about finding someway to help Erin but Dark's Aunt Wilma passed away so Dark left to go to France

Help Erin, Jamie says, Erin should spend some time in a cell and think about what she did to Sean

Jamie, Frank says, I would have thought that you would at least understand why Erin said that to Sean

Dad can I talk with you frankly, Jamie asks as Henry makes them all a drink

Of course you can, Frank says

Erin is a self-centered, egotistical,self absorbed bitch who as been spoiled her whole life by you to the point where she thinks she can get away with saying or doing anything because you don't hold her accountable for her actions, Jamie says

Look son,,

I'm not done, Jamie says, every time she doesn't get her way she goes whining to you and you always give in to her, she was allowed to go to parties and drink and do God knows what and when she got caught what happened, you reprimanded the cop who arrested her and told him to dismiss the charge against her, only her.

Jamie, Frank says she is looking at life in prison, I understand that Danny and Linda are mad at her for what she said to Sean but

What did she say to Sean, Nikki asks

Nikki, I thought that you were sleeping, Henry says

I woke up, what did my mom say to Sean, Nikki says I want to know

Nikki, Frank says your mom went to Sean's house to get Jack to go take care of you and Sean asked her to leave his house and she got mad and told him that if he had died then you wouldn't have been in the state you were in, she was arrested for trespassing and because of the comments she made Sean requested a restraining order against her and it was granted so your mom is in jail

Good, Nikki says, maybe now she will learn that the world doesn't revolve around her

She's still your mom and still a member of this family, Frank says

Sean is still my cousin and a member of this family but you turned your backs on him simply because it was what she wanted, Nikki says,there is no excuse for how you treated Sean,he is just as much your grandchild as I am and you need to beg him for forgiveness after the shitty ass way you decided to treat him

I don't think I deserve to be spoken to like that, Frank says

What you think you deserve and what you really deserve are two very different things, Nikki says as she leaves the room

Paris International airport

CDP118 you are clear for landing run way seven

Dark's penthouse apartment Paris France

Bonjour mademoiselle, Regenald the door man says as he opens the door,

Bonjour monsieur, Dark replies,how's the family doing

They are doing great, I was sorry to hear about Miss.Wilma, Reggie says

Thank you,Dark says,as she tips him on her way to the elevator

Aunt Stella, I am here,Dark says as she walks into her apartment

Hello my dear, Albert says, how are you holding up

I am fine, Dark says,how's Rick doing

I am doing okay little one,Rick says,as per Wilma's wishes she will be buried in the family plot here in France,if that ok with you Dark

It would be best if she was buried close to where you live and I know that she loved the lights of Paris,Dark says, I merely came over to pay my respects to a truly wonderful woman and to see if you need anything Uncle Rick

Thank you for coming, Rick says, Stella says that you are in the middle of a big case

Yes I am, Dark says

Tell us about it, Rick says, I could use the distraction from,,

Five women have been murdered and all five lived in a two block radius of each other on Staten Island, Dark says, they all were killed by blunt force, single blow

Killer is strong,Rick says as Albert passes out glasses of wine for everyone except for Dark who drinks whiskey

We know that only the fifth victim had an signs of sexual activity in the hours prior to her death and she also had the drug sithibrim in her system but we can't figure out how she got it,Dark says

Anything connecting the victims to each other besides where they lived, Albert asks

They all went to the same gym and they were all receptionist for different companies,Dark replies

You might want to check their passports,Rick says, I bet they all have been to the Le Gratis valley and most likely know one Teddy Rene

Who's this Teddy Rene,Dark asks

He is a drug dealer who sells sithibrim in Greece,New York City and here in France, Stella says, he is currently in New York City trying to establish a trade for sithibrim

I need to make a phone call,Dark says as she pulls out her phone

We will order some dinner, Albert says

Joe's apartment

Hello Dark, Joe says, do you have any idea what time it is

Paris time is 10:45 and New York time is 1:45 now that we have established that I know exactly what time it is I want you to get up and call Danny and have him meet you at the office and I want you to fire up the Lonestar satellite and locate one Teddy Rene, do you understand that

Yes, Joe says you want me to call Danny and have him meet me at the office and we are to fire up the satellite and find Teddy Rene,,wait who's Teddy Rene

Our killer,Dark says as she hangs up the phone


	20. Chapter 20

Le Hope Cemetery Paris France

This is the only plot available next to me and the price is expensive,Rick says so I don't know what to do

I will pay for the plot,Dark tells the cemetery advisor

Credit card or cash, says the cemetery advisor

Cash,Dark says and I also want the two on the other side of Richard Mallard for my aunt Stella and Uncle Albert

Of course, the cemetery advisor says, now what kind of coffin would you like

I don't know,Rick says as he looks at Dark

Maple wood trimmed in a pale red,Dark says, Wilma loved the color red

What songs do you want to have played as she is laid to rest, the cemetery advisor asks

Love remembers, and hope of the heart, Dark replies,it was the song that I can remember her and you dancing to in the moonlight at Villa De Clara

Any special requests, the cemetery advisor asks

Yes,Rick says I would like for her to be dressed in a baby blue dress

Of course sir, the cemetery advisor says,we will be ready for the service tomorrow at 2 

Danny and Linda's house

I really believe that if Melinda wanted to know she could find out the temperature of my ass in this chair,Danny says

Why would you say that, Linda asks

She called Joe like at 2 this morning and told him to get me up and fire up the Lonestar satellite and find a Teddy Rene, Danny says

Who's Teddy Rene, Linda asks

The person who killed our victims,Danny says, she is in mourning for her aunt and she still closing the case

Henry's house

I just don't think that what Nikki said to me was fair, Frank says I was only trying to protect her

You mean control everyone else, Henry says, I believe that Sean has already called you out on your bullshit before

I still think that I deserve to be respected, Frank says, especially when I was trying to protect her

You can't expect for Sean to respect you when you have done nothing to deserve his respect, Henry says

Federal Building cell block

Hey sis, Joe says, I wanted to see how you are doing

I am going to be sent to prison for the rest of my life and it's all Sean's fault, Erin says

No Erin, Joe says,it's all your fault,

Why would you say that, Erin says

You have never taken responsible for your actions, Joe says, when we were young Danny was blamed for your screw ups, and when you got married you always blamed Jack Boyle

Well I don't think I deserve life in prison just for what I said to Sean which I didn't mean, Erin pouts

The life in prison might be harsh but the crimes you comitted were just as harsh and for better or worse you did the crimes, Joe says now you have to pay the consequences of your actions

It's not fair, Erin cries, Linda always gets what she wants

STOP IT ERIN, Joe says angrily, Linda works for everything she has, and she never runs to Dad for anything so you can stop blaming Linda or Sean or anyone else except for yourself

1PP Frank's Office

Morning boss,Sid says, how is everything going

Morning Sid, Frank says, I have been better, I don't know what to do about Erin and Sean

How's that boss,Sid says confused

Erin had a restraining order against her granted and now she is in violation of her lifetime probation, Frank says and Sean hates me right now because I decided that in order to protect Nikki from learning about his condition to have the family cut contact with him

I don't blame Sean,Sid says, you are his grandpa just like you are Nikki's,yet you would never support Sean and not Nikki but you showed that you would support Nikki over Sean

With Nikki's condition it was more important,,,

No boss ,Sid says, Sean was paralyzed and partially deaf,he was sent to a rehab center in Albany and he needed his whole family to support him, Nikki had a nervous break down because no one told her what Sean would look like while he was in the coma, she was home safe and surrounded by family

Sid I just wanted both of my grandchildren safe and home, Frank says

Yes,Sid agrees but only one of your grandchildren felt any love from you and the other one was abandoned by you

Dark's Paris Apartment

Hey Connor,Dark says, how is Beauwolf doing

Your dog is fine and enjoying my cooking, Connor says

Don't feed him any of your casseroles,Dark says, he already has major gas issues

That's not funny, Connor says, I am calling you to let you know that we got Teddy Rene in custody

I will be back late tomorrow night,Dark says, the funeral is at two and then we are going to do a small dinner and then I will fly out

Be safe sis, Connor says

Tell Sean that I expect him to train hard until I get back home,Dark says

He said to tell you that he is feeding the fire, Connor says


	21. Chapter 21

Le Hope Cemetery Paris

Welcome guests as we celebrate together the life of Wilma Maria Glaslow Mallard, the priest says,

The funeral service last three hours with songs and stories from Wilma childhood

Dark's Paris Apartment

I just can't believe that she is gone, Stella says

Uncle Rick,Dark says I know that you decided to stop being a surgeon so what are your plans now? 

I don't know,Rick says I have my notice at the hospital and I really don't want to go back to work there

Why don't you just come to work for me at Hawkins Enterprises here in Paris, Dark asks

Doing what,Rick asks

Saving lives though the research and production of medication,Dark replies, you can run the research department

Yes Albert says,Boris is retiring in a few days

If you are okay with it I would love to work for you,Rick says

I would love to have you as an employee but I should warn you that I still hate hearing the word no,Dark says with a smirk

Oh you,Rick says

I would love to stick around and spend time with you but

We know Melinda, you have to get back to work in New York, Stella says

How is that young man doing, Rick says

He is partly deaf and he is also paralyzed but we are working on him walking again,Dark replies,he's got a lot of anger towards his family so that is a big help

Why is he mad at them, Albert asks

Before he woke up from the coma Nikki went into his room and she wasn't prepared for how he looked and she had a nervous break down and when Sean was sent to Albany NY for rehabilitation Frank ordered all of us to cut contact with him,Dark says

You didn't, Stella says

I didn't and Linda didnt, and Henry didn't but the rest of the Reagan did,Dark says,it gets worse

How, Stella asks with a flash of anger in her eyes

Erin got mad because Jack refused to go take care of Nikki and Sean told her to leave his apartment and Erin told Sean that if he had just died then they wouldn't have any problems with Nikki,Dark says

Please tell me that you dealt with her harshly, Albert says

Sean asked me to help him get a restraining order against her,Dark replies and so I did but Erin is on lifetime probation and the restraining order resulted in her violating the probation.

What was she on probation for, Stella asks

She helped the cartel kidnap Linda and twenty one other women, two of them died so Erin got a plea deal at Linda and the other women permission,Dark says

Frank cut contact with Sean and Erin wished death on him, Stella asks,

Yep,Dark replies

I believe that I will be in New York City on Saturday, Stella says and I think I need to have a chat with Frankie boo

Come to my place and celebrate Sean's surprise birthday party,Dark says as she hug her Aunt Stella and her Uncles Albert and Rick, I have to get back to New York City,

France international airport  
CDP 118 you are clear for take off on runway three have a safe flight

Several hours later at a private Airstrip

CDP 118 you are clear to land on runway one, welcome home Melinda


	22. Chapter 22

Danny and Linda's house

I wonder what time Dark will be arriving home, Linda says

She landed about an hour ago, Joe says, she called when you and Danny were taking a shower

Is she pulling up now, Danny asks as Dark walks on to the porch

Hey sis, Linda says gently how are you doing

I'm good,Dark replies, I got Rick to agree to work for me

I thought that he was a specialized surgeon, Joe says

He is,Dark says but when Aunt Wilma got to the point where she was hospitalized,he retired from the hospital and I offered him a research job at Hawkins Enterprises in Paris

How many of your family members actually work for you, Danny asks

Both Aunt Stella and Amber and Uncle Albert, Steve and Davey, although I haven't spoken to Davey in years, also Rupert Gilman is my Uncle and my cousin Vivian Dark says, I also employee a complete medical staff in the field

Like a medical triage tent, Danny asks

No,Dark says more like a mobile hospital with a full staff of nurses and doctors

WOW, Joe says you didn't know that

Yes,Dark says I have to get home, Linda call me tomorrow morning at my office

I will, Linda says as Dark walks out the door

Dark's house

Beauwolf get back here, Jack says as Dark pulls up to the house

Hello Beauwolf,Dark says,how's my favorite baby boy

Hey Aunt Melinda, Jack and Sean says

Hey boys, how are you doing,Dark says

We are good,Sean says, Jack is taking me back home and Beauwolf ran out the door so we were trying to catch him

He heard my car and wanted to greet me,Dark says, you two can go and I will talk to you tomorrow sometime

Bye, Jack and Sean say as they get in the van and leave

Hey sis, Connor says, would you like something to eat

Yes,Dark says, Beauwolf what is that smell

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

You need a bath,Dark says,that smell is you

I can take care of that for you, Connor says while you get something to eat

Put him in his kennel and we can deal with it tomorrow afternoon,Dark says, I want to take a shower and then I want you to bring me up to speed on the case

Joe's here, Connor says

I just saw him at Linda's,Dark says I wonder why he came out here

Hey Dark, Joe says I need to talk to you about Erin

What about her,Dark asks

Let Dark take a shower and get some food and then we can talk about Erin, Connor says,Dark go get a shower,I will cook supper tonight

Dark takes a hot shower and gets in some comfy clothes

Okay Joe,Dark says as Connor fixes them a plate of food, what's going on with Erin now

I went to visit her in the cellblock and she is still not accepting responsible for her actions, Joe says I even had to tell her to stop blaming Linda,Sean and everyone else for her actions

Did your parents ever punish her when she did something wrong,Dark asks

No, Joe says,mom left the discipline to Dad and he always found an excuse for not punishing her, mostly blamed it on Danny even though Danny wasn't at home at the time

So she's always been that spoilt, Connor says

Yes, Joe says and she has raised Nikki to be the same way

Joe,Dark says I have a question for you, do you think that she should be released from the cell? 

No, Joe says,let's wait for another week or so

Leave her there alone for a month or two, Connor says with a grin,then see how much she changes her time

Henry's house

Danny called and said that Dark has made it back to the city, Henry says

I heard, Frank says I asked him to have Dark meet up with me sometime tomorrow to talk about Erin and see what I need to do to help get Erin out of the jail

Leave her there for a while, Henry says, you would if it was Danny or Joe

I am going to bed Pop, Frank says, make sure you lock the doors


	23. Chapter 23

Federal Building Dark's Office  
So teddy Rene admits that he killed three of the women but he wasn't in the city when the first two were killed,Dark says, so let's go back to the beginning

Not Enter the Sandman, Connor says

No,Dark says, just hit the play button and go back to work

Twisted sister we're not going to take it blares in the building

What has Dark stumped, Joe asks as he and Danny walk into Connor's Office

Teddy Rene says that he killed victims three, four and five but not the first two, Connor says,he wasn't in the city at the time of their murders

So why is she blaring the music, Danny asks

It helps her focus on anything that we missed, Connor says

Suddenly the music stops and a door is slammed

Dark, Joe shouts where are you going? 

Follow me,Dark says as Danny, Connor and Joe run to catch up with Dark

Can I drive Joe asks

Fuck no,Dark says I am driving and you can ride in the back seat with Danny

Fit for Life gym

What are we doing here? Danny asks

I want to see the layout of the building,Dark says

Why, Connor asks

You notice how the front of the gym is big but not the back,Dark says

Now that you mention it, Joe says,it looks like the inside of the building shrank

Hidden rooms, Danny says, like secret rooms in mansions

Yes,Dark says, but from the outside it looks completely the same size

What do we do now, Connor says

We wait,Dark says

For what, Joe asks as a secret door opens and a man steps out

To arrest Steve Mathers for the murder of his wife Lori Mathers our first victim and Stacy Lockton our second victim and she is also his Mistress,Dark says as Connor puts cuffs on Steve and reads him his rights

Federal Building Joe's Office

How did you know that it was Steve Mathers that killed our first two victims, Danny says after Steve gave his confession

The bracelets that the women were wearing are identical to each other and I ran the stones though the gem datebase and spoke to the jeweler who made the bracelets,Dark says

But how did Steve know about the secret room in the gym,Danny asks

The construction company that he use to work for design and built the gym,Dark says

Why did he kill them, Joe asks, he admitted to doing it but not why

He figured out that his wife was cheating on him with the same woman that he was cheating on his wife with,Dark says

Why didn't he just get a divorce, Joe says

Yes, Connor says, he would be a free man right now

He is facing life in prison for premeditated murder, Danny says, so why didn't he get a divorce

He's catholic and although he was comitting adultery on his wife and she was doing the same on him, Dark replies,he didn't want to be excommunicated with the church

That's crazy, Connor says, he killed his wife, the mother of his children because he didn't want to be excommunicated with the church

His entire family would have been ostrized for his adultery, Joe says, he didn't want his parents and children to go through that

Speaking of children, Connor says,what's the deal with Erin

What do you mean, Danny asks

She made the comment this morning that her daddy was working on a way to get her out of the cell, Connor says

Frank has been calling me since eight this morning,Dark says

I forgot to tell you that dad asked me to ask you to meet up with him sometime today,Danny says

Call your dad and tell him that if he wants to speak to me to call and make an appointment Dark says, I really don't want to talk to him because I know that he is going to say that Erin didn't mean to say that to Sean and it's just a misunderstanding

She is under stress due to Nikki's condition, Joe says

It's not her fault,Danny says, it was taken out of context

It sounds like you two have heard these excuses before, Connor says

Everytime Erin would get into trouble dad would always find a way to excuse her behavior, Danny says as Joe nods his head

Well unfortunately for her I'm not Dad and I don't think she would like what I would say if pushed, Dark says, I don't have any patience for people who act like your sister and dad are acting

You have zero patience for people who don't know how to take responsibility for their actions and accept the consequences of those actions, Joe says as Danny and Connor laugh

Yet you still try to get me to help Erin because she is family,Dark says but you don't seem to realize that you, Linda Danny and the boys are the ones I call family, not Jamie and damn sure not Erin


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean's surprise birthday party and a special surprise for Danny, Linda and Jack

Saturday afternoon Dark house

Hey everyone, Linda says, I am sorry I am late, Danny let Joe drive

It's ok,Dark says,Aunt Stella is here too

Does she know about what dad did, Jamie asks

I do, Stella says and I also know what you and Danny and Joe didn't do

Please don't hit us with the cast iron skillet, Joe says

I have my bat with me this time, Stella says with an evil grin

Best behavior,Dark says, you have already refused to let me smack Connor twice

I will behave, Stella says, I think that I will go have a chat with Frankie boo

Why don't I like the sound of that, Danny says

Frank's not going to like it either,Dark says I don't keep secrets from Stella

Oh shit,Danny says

Watch your mouth, Stella says,there are ladies present

Sean and Jack arrive at Dark's house

Happy birthday Sean,Dark says as he rolls his wheelchair in the house

Thanks Aunt Melinda, Sean says as he sees the gifts and food

Your welcome,Dark says,

I will push your chair to the table,Danny says,if someone will move that extra chair

No Danny, Dark says, there's no extra chair, Sean your eight weeks are up

What's going on, Linda asks as everyone gathers around the table

Sean places his feet on the floor and with a great big smile at his mom he slowly pushes himself up straight and while still smiling at Linda he walks to the table and pulls out her chair

Sean, Henry says, you can walk

Yes Pop,Sean says I have the ability to walk again

How, when, Jamie asks

Aunt Melinda has some really good friends and they helped me,Sean says, I would like to make a toast to my beautiful mother who has been my champion thru my life's storms

Cheers everyone says and the party begins

Why didn't you tell me that you were helping Sean learn to walk again, Danny asks

I have zero patience remember, Melinda says, I don't think I had the right to tell you about his training since you couldn't pick up the phone and call him

Frank, Stella says, I need to talk to you, NOW

Behave, Melinda says

Nope, Stella says as she puts Frank over her knee and processed to whip his ass while telling him everything that he did wrong from not preparing Nikki about how Sean was after his surgery to abandoning Sean in rehab and tell everyone else to cut contact with Sean

Now that I have your undivided attention have you really learned anything from me today, Stella asks

I did, Sean says I learned that I don't want you mad at me

Don't worry sweetie, Stella says I only smack people who need to get their shit together and stop acting like a grade a asshole

So you only smack my son around, Henry asks which causes Linda to giggle

No, Stella says as Danny hugs Linda I also smack my husband,son, nephews

What about Melinda, Jamie asks as a strange car pulls up

Not Melinda, Stella says I learned a long time ago that she carries a grudge against people who make her mad and I don't want her mad at me

Who's that guy, Joe asks

He's a private investigator for Hawkins Enterprises,Dark says

What's he doing here, Jack asks

I don't know,Dark says I haven't given him anything to work on that would require him to come here

I need to talk to you about something,Bill the private investigator says

What's going on, Dark asks as she and Bill leave the room


	25. Chapter 25

Dark's house

Why are you here Bill,Dark says I haven't asked for your services

We have a big problem,Bill says,six months ago your Uncle Davey walked out of the communication building to get lunch and he hasn't been seen or heard from since

Did you ask Sasha if she knew where he was, Dark replies

I did speak with her but she was under the impression that he was staying at the Edinburgh house until the end of the year,Bill says

Why would she think that,Dark says, the Edinburgh house isn't set up for long time occupion

I went to the house and no one has been there in over three years,Bill says I asked decreetly about the possibility of him having an affair and I found no evidence of one

I haven't seen or spoken to him in over seven years,Dark says, I allowed him to work for me but I don't want to talk to him anymore

What should we do now,Bill asks

Find out everything you can about what he was doing seven months before he disappered,Dark replies I have to get back to my nephew's birthday party

You got it boss, Bill says as he leaves the house

Is everything ok, Linda asks as Sean looks worried

Yes, Dark replies I have another gift for Sean if we can all step outside

What is that,Danny asks

It's a 1971 chevy chevelle ss 396 , Jamie says, Dad had one identical to this one

I believe that I bought it from Dad, Joe says

And Jamie wrecked it, Danny says

It wasn't my fault, Jamie says as everyone else laughs

What is the rule for the car Aunt Melinda, Sean asks as she gives him the keys

Drive it like you stole it, Melinda says, I drive fast and so does your dad

Hey,Joe says what about my driving

Your driving sucks,Dark says,we were in the middle of the desert with nothing around for miles and you crashed into the only sand dune in the entire desert

The party ends and the rest of the Reagan's leave

What's going on, Linda says, I know that you are worried about something

Family drama,Dark says

What family drama, Stella asks and why did Bill travel all the way here to talk to you

Uncle Davey went missing about six months ago,Dark says, Sasha thought that he was staying at the Edinburgh house

What was he working on, Stella asks

I haven't seen or spoken to him in seven years,Dark replies

Federal Building Dark's Office

Good morning Melinda, Joe says I received word that you want to meet with all of us in the conference room

Have the rest of the family arrived in the conference room,Dark asks

Yes, Joe says Erin has been brought up as well

Let's go, Dark says

Federal Building conference room

Why are we here Linda asks

I am not dropping the restraining order against her, Sean says

You don't have to worry about that Sean,Dark says,as long as she doesn't speak directly to you she is in the confines of the restraining order

Why are we here, Frank asks

Who is Michael Slayer,Dark asks

Erin's face goes white

I think that he was an intern at my Dad's law firm, Nikki says

Nikki be quiet, Erin snaps, what difference does it make who he is

Nikki,Dark says would you, Jack and Sean be so kind as to step out of the room

Of course, Nikki replies as Jack and Sean get up and walk out of the room with her

Sean can walk now, Erin says

Yes,Dark says, his mind healed and so did his body

I believe that you had something to do with it, Linda says with a smile

Let's get back to the topic of Michael Slayer, Joe says,why exactly are you asking about him

He was in communication with my Uncle Davey for the entire seven months before Davey disappered and the subject of their conversation was Erin having an affair with Michael and given birth to twins which she later gave away

Is this true Erin, Frank asks

I have already confirmed that she did indeed have an affair on Jack Boyle which is why he requested a divorce,Dark says

Where are the children, Linda asks and why did she give them up

What does any of this have to do with your uncle, Joe asks

I believe that it's the eye of the storm, Dark says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Dark's Uncle Davey hiding and why did Erin give up her babies,that dear readers must remain untold until the next story


End file.
